One Week of SetoMary
by Icy Cubes
Summary: In which Mary forgets any good memories every week. And Seto came for her. Well, this is basically Isshuukan Friends AU. (Oneshot)


I'm still a newbie and english is not my mother languange, so I'm sorry if there's grammar mistakes! Please tell me if i made a mistake!

I hope you would enjoy this fic!

-Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors is owned by Jin. I only own this **fan **fiction only-

* * *

In the class illuminated with only a sunset light, stood a boy and a girl. The girl is in the middle of packing her belongings, when the raven haired boy calls out to her.

"Kozakura-san!"

The white haired girl stopped her movement and turned her head to the hair clipped boy with an indifferent expression, to hide her real state of heart. It is so that no one would want to befriend her, and automatically, no one would have to be hurt because of her.  
_'Don't make a good impression'_ she repeats inside her mind.

"What is it?" She said, trying to be stern.

"Um.. I-I'm Seto Kousuke, and.. um.. I want to ask something.." The raven haired boy said, with a small voice. Anyone could see that he's really, _really, _nervous.

"K-Kozakura-san! Yesterday, I saw you near the bridge,"She remembered that yesterday she had fed a hungry cat that walked to her side, "And I realized that you're not a bad person, so… um.. Will you be my friend?!" He unconsciously shouted, and he realizes too late. _'This is bad! I didn't mean to shout! I looked like I'm forcing her?!'_ The boy thought, and regrets what he has done. But what he meets wasn't an angry, annoyed, or something like that. But what he met was a sad expression. It's not long before he can see tears welling in the corner of her eyes.

"Kozakura-san?! Are you alright?! I-I'm really sorry for shouting out loud!" Said the boy, face full of worry and regret. But the girl didn't say anything. Her red eyed eyes still welling up some tears. _'Eh? Why am I crying..? I shouldn't be..' _She thought, as she wiped her tears.

"Hey! Don't cry, okay? I'm really sorry.." _'Please'_, the girl begged, _'Don't be too nice to me..'_.

When her tears have dried, she mustered her courage to reply to him, to reject his offering. She must to do this, even though she unconsciously felt happy in a while.

"Hey, Seto..-kun, was it… I'm sorry, but I have to decline. I'm really sorry. You shouldn't talk to me anymore. And you should forget what happen just now. I'm really happy, but, I'm sorry."

The albino girl said, pushing the boy away, her red eyes stared straight to the boy's yellow eyes.

"Sorry", the girl said again, then ran away from that place, leaving the tall raven haired boy alone and speechless. The fluttering long white hair goes even further from his eyes.

All he could think of was…

'_Why is she crying, even though she said she's happy..?'_

* * *

**The next day,**

Seto couldn't forget what happens yesterday. Her crying face, her quivering voice...

"Seto~"

'_I wonder why she cries… I really want to help her, if she's troubled..'_

"Seto!"

"Gyaaaaaaa?! W-who?!" Seto was brought back from his deep thoughts by a cold feeling in his cheek.

"Seto, you're so mean to ignore me like that~ here, a drink!" A blonde guy with a cat-like eye was staring right into his eyes, while offering a drink to his cheek. A cold one, on top of that.

"K-Kano?! O-oh, thank you." Seto answers as he received the drink from his friend.., or brother?

"Seto, are you alright? You seem to be not yourself..If you got trouble, you can always ask us, you know?" A girl's voice,_ a bit boyish though,_ can be heard gradually coming here. His eyes met a girl with a long green haired girl, who's wearing a sweat pants instead of a skirt. It was his other friend, or sister, Kido.

"I'm alright, Kido! Don't worry abou-" Behind Kido's figure, he could see another figure of a girl, a long white haired girl, leaving the place they call classroom.

"Ah! I have some business to do, see you later, Kano, Kido!" He suddenly said, his eyes not leaving the sight of the figure of an albino girl. He hurriedly walked out of the classroom, to follow the small figure known as Kozakura Mary. On her face, was her usual expression. It's really different of her expression from yesterday.

He goes up stairs by stairs, when he realized, he's already on the top floor. The white haired girl was walking towards the door that connects to the rooftop. The rooftop of this school is supposed to be locked. But Seto had heard some rumors that there are keys for it given to specials students. Maybe Kozakura-san was one of them?

'_Oh! The door opened.'_ He thought as he was trying to call out to her. "H-Hey!" The girl turned around, white hair fluttered around. She was making a dumbfounded face. "Can I eat lunch with you?"

She widened her eyes, before replying with a short "Okay."

They stayed in the rooftop alone. No voices can be heard except the sound of winds fluttering here and there. _'It's so awkward..' _He thought as he watched the girl's every movement. What she bought was a lunch box, a really well-made bento. He then realizes something while he's watching her. The raven haired boy sighed a bit before starting to stare the vast sky.

"It's really a nice weather isn't it? Ahaha..ha.." The boy trying to start a conversation with the most general sentences. No replies were heard, and he sighed again.

"Hm? Are you not eating..?" she realizes that he's not eating. _'Oh my god, how would I reply?! I can't say that I forgot to bring my lunch from class because I wanted to follow her here quickly right?!'_

"U-uhm… about that.. I forgot." He said, sheephisly.

"Forgot..? what did you forgot?" The girl stared him with eyes full of curiosity.

"I forgot my lunch in class.. Ahaha.. ha…" _'I'm really pathetic..'_, He thought as he reveals clumsily.

"Ah..then.." she said quietly. "Would you want to eat this?" she said, while offering her lunch box. A tiny smile could be seen on her face.

"Eh?! Then how about Kozakura-san's lunch!" He said with face full of worry. He really didn't want to bother anyone, let alone the girl in front of him.

"Ah, It's alright! I'm not really hungry right now, and it would be tiring if Seto-kun runs back to class just to take a lunch box!" She offered eagerly, waiting for his response.

"N-no.. I can't just…And I'm not really hungry either.." He rejected politely. But it seems that the albino girl still won't surrender that easily. Unpleased by his answer, she shoved the tall boy her lunch box. "Just eat it!" she shouted, with a tiny little blush on both of her cheeks.

'_EEEEH?!' _The tall boy screams internally, _'S-she's really cute?!'_

"T-then~ I'll just take the… omelettes! Yeah, I'll take the omelettes!" He said with an obvious blush on his face. As the boy takes the omelettes from the girl's lunch box (with a spare chopsticks the girl bought from home), He realizes that the albino had been staring him. He eats the omelettes uneasily, and widened his eyes in surprise.

"It's really good! Delicious! Did you make this by yourself?" He blurted out without any thinking.

"I'm glad! Yes, I made this by myself, because mom is busy today.."The girl smiled widely, relieved that her cooking is not bad, that her taste is not weird or anything.

"It's really amazing! I think it's already on par with Kido's cooking!" _'Kido..?' _She thought, and she remembered that it was the name of one of her classmate.

"….Hey" The girl started, her face changed from the happy smiling, to the usual face she usually made. An indifferent face with a slight sad expression in it.

"Why do you still talks to me, even though I said not to? I think I have said that you shouldn't bother yourself with me.." She starts talking, glaring hard to the yellow eyed boy. The boy fell into deep thought, and answered.

"It's because… I'm curious! Yeah! Because Kozakura-san is always alone in class, and always disappears at every lunch break. And now I know that Kozakura-san is actually a really kind person! And really cute.." He lowers his volume at the end of his sentences so that she didn't hear him.

"O-okay…" She answers, slightly blushing as she turned away from him. "But", she adds "Even though we're eating lunch together doesn't mean that we're friends, alright?" She reminded him with her face still turned away from him.

"Okay! Then, can I come here tomorrow too?!" The boy asks, a bit too eager.

"Ah-un, do as you wish.." the girl still turned away, her voice a little bit quivering. Of course, Seto didn't pay any attention to it, or he's just dumb.

"Then, I'll go to class first! Kido and Kano would be mad if I haven't come back yet, ahaha.." He flashes a bright smile, then turned away to go down the stairs, when the girl , now looking down, says something again.

"Please don't talk to me in class, or anywhere that's not here. Okay?" The boy gave a nod, "Okay!" then went down the stairs for real.

* * *

**The next day, Wednesday,**

At lunch break, Seto went again to the rooftop, to find the figure of Kozakura Mary, hands fidgeting around her lunch box. Her eyes widened when she saw him came to sit beside her. Seto saw that she have not touched her lunch box at all.

"Kozakura-san, don't tell me you're waiting for me? Even though it's fine to start before me..!" He said, today not forgetting to bought his lunch box that was made by his sister.

"I'll feel bad if I start before, and Seto..kun did say that you would come here, so…" She said while getting ready to eat her lunch. Today her mother cooked it for her, and she's really in a good mood today.

"Then, let's eat?" he offered, didn't forget to make a smile. Then he started a conversation and they chatted idly. The atmosphere is a little bit awkward, but not as much as yesterday or the day before yesterday. He found out that behind her tough and indifferent mask, she actually a really shy and kind girl.

Everyday Seto would bring a game and Mary would play along, bright smile on her face. And in the end, The girl would always happily say 'It's really fun!' with a big smile on her face.

* * *

**Then came Friday,**

The boy and girl's activities stays the same, went to the rooftop, ate lunch together, chatting happily over anything they like, until the girl stands up facing the boy. The girl held the boy's hands, which makes the boy flustered. "Seto-kun, I have something to tell you." She gripped the other's hand tightly, a little bit trembling.

"I'm really having fun these few days, _I really do. _But, when Monday come, can you please ignore me like you always do..?"

Seto could only reply a "Why…?" while making a bewildered face. _'Even though we have got along just fine…'_

"It's because… I would just forget about you." She said with her voice started to tremble. She released her grip on the boy's hands. She turned away from him, and started to walk to the rooftop fences.

"You know, every monday, my memories of fun things disappears. Not only just fun things, but the memories of someone close to me, someone I want to spend more time with.."

"So!" she turned her head and got face to face with the boy, Seto. "Please forget what have happened in these few days! It's for your own good, so.."

'_Eh? That's really unfair.. A kind girl like her.. why..?' _He thought deeply, "B-but! We haven't became friends yet, right?!" He protests, but the answer came quick.

"Well, actually no… But I'm sure I'll forgot about Seto! So..please!" _'just forget about me! even though i don't really want to forget...'_

Couldn't take the reality, Seto himself didn't even know when did he started running, leaving the place called school. He just.. ran. When he realized, he's already in front of his house, the red-bricked house. He enters, shouts a "I'm back!", even though no one would reply. He ran straight to his room and locked the door.

'_What should I do..?'_

* * *

Shouts of _"I'm home!" _can be heard from the locked out room. Seto didn't even know when did he falls asleep on the floor, being woken up by his sibling's voices of _'I'm home!'_. The sounds of someone walking can be heard gradually coming to the locked room.

"_Seto~" _Kano calls while trying to open the door, which obviously fails. "Are you in there~? You're in there, aren't you? Come out now!"

"…Okay.." He weakly responded, then walked to unlock the door while yawning. The figure of his two siblings, Kano Shuuya and Kido Tsubomi can be seen. "Where have you been?! You didn't came in class after lunch!" shouted Kido sternly, obvious that she is irritated by her brother's attitude.

"S-sorry" Seto weakly replied, "I didn't feel good today, so I came straight to home. Actually I just woke up, haha, don't worry!" Seto reassured his siblings with a smile, hoping that they would believe his lies. _'It's not a lie that I just woke up, though..'_ and his siblings seems to believe him.

* * *

**The next day, Saturday,**

Saturday is club-only day in school, and because Seto didn't enter any club, he didn't have to go to school. While he was deep In thought in front of the tv, someone tapped him in the shoulder. _'hm?'_

"Onee-chan! Morning~" he greeted his oldest sister, Tateyama Ayano, who's now in the third year of high school. "Morning, Kousuke! What are you watching~?" The older sister greeted back, yawning a bit.

"Uhm.. the news..?" Seto pointed to the tv, declaring that he's watching the tv even though he didn't pay any attention to it. He goes back to deep thinking not knowing that the sister actually observing him.

"Kousuke, you're thinking about something, don't you? Tell me tell me!", She insisted the younger boy, and stares at him with eyes full of curiousity. Seto can't help but sighed as he tries to word it.

"Well, onee-chan.. have you ever had a problem befriending someone?" He starts with a question, which made Ayano can't help but smile a bit, eyes darting outside as if remembering some memories.

"You know, Kousuke! Befriending someone is not always easy, sometimes effort is also needed! If you really think that you really get along well, and you really want to be their friend, then work for it! Even this onee-chan had experienced trouble in befriending someone…" She explains, head hung down in embarrassment. The fact that his sister had trouble on friend is really surprising and his head is now full of curiousity.

"Eehh?! Tell me the story!" He pleads, eyes widening and full of curiousity.

The morning of that Saturday is filled by the story of the energetic happy Tateyama Ayano-nee-chan and another boy who is really smart, always scores a perfect score in his every exam, who always disappears in every lunch break. It turns that the boy is always in the rooftop, spending his time alone until onee-chan came to his life.

'_What's with this déjà vu feeling..?' _is what filled Seto's brain when he listened to his older sister's story. Ayano keeps telling about how she always talks to him (even though she got no response), meddles in his problems (even though she just made is worse), and finally he accepts her as a friend.

"Eh eh?! What happens after that!?" He unconsciously raises his volume, which made his sister a little bit surprised.

"Eh-um, we became a best friend!" She explains, with a blush on both of her cheeks.

"Heeh~ onee-chan, thank you for telling me this story! I think.. I know what to do now." The raven-haired boy said enthusiastically, having knew what to do next Monday. If she did really forgot him, then.. _'I'll ask her to become my friend, again, and again!' _He chanted to himself.

* * *

**Monday, lunch break at school,**

Seto Kousuke prepared himself as he followed the figure of the albino girl. As the girl unlocks the door to the rooftop, Seto mustered his courage to call out to her.

"Kozakura-san!", he shouts to her, "Um, my name is Seto Kousuke! …Do you remember me?" He asks calmly, to have an unpleasant response.

"What are you talking about? I don't have any recollection of you." The albino girl said with the usual indifferent face.

'_It's like the first time we talked..' _He thought sadly. The white-haired girl still glared at him, like it's saying 'Hurry up and leave me alone'. But the boy didn't surrender that easily.

"Wait!", he straightened his posture, "Actually, since last week, I have been eating lunch with you, I would bring games for us to play, and in the end you would always said 'It's really fun!'. But Kozakura-san's fun memories is resetted every week, so!"

Leaving no time for the girl to give any response, he bowed, and shouted, "I would like to be your friend, Kozakura-san!" He closed his eyes nervously, waiting for her response. Instead of a 'Leave me alone', the girl named Kozakura Mary walked closer to the boy, and asked,

"How do you know that?" The girl tilted her head.

"You told me last week..  
Well, actually you asked me to not talk to you again, hahaha.. " He states while scratching the back of his head embarrassedly.

"Why do you still talk to me, then?" she tilted her head, _again._

"Well, I just want to!" He answers vaguely while smiling brightly.

"W-wait a minute", she said with a small voice and then turned away. "Actually, I didn't remember anything about last week's lunch break at all. I've been wondering this morning, and i have finally know the reason...

It's because we're already friends last week."

"so, Seto-ku—no, Seto! I'm actually not really good with other people, but if it's fine for you, then.." The girl known as Kozakura Mary turned to face Seto Kousuke,

"Let's be friend, from now on!" She flashes a sweet smile, blushing slightly, "And call me Mary!"

"..I'm really happy to be your friend, Mary!"

And so, Kozakura Mary and Seto Kousuke's pre-friendship struggles ended here.

* * *

I'm sorry if reading this fic was a waste of time.. uwu I'm not a great writer, the pacing is horrible, and the writing is inconsistent

Please leave reviews if you could, and state any mistakes that i made uwu don't be shy!


End file.
